


Chasing Stars

by meikari



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Road Trips, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, dadza!!! :D, dream shows up for a second then dips, no beta i like to feel like a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikari/pseuds/meikari
Summary: A light in the sky is not a great substitute for a parent, and when Tubbo realizes this, he sets out on his own to find the origin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Chasing Stars

The night was freshly new. Clouds draped over the sky, covering the moon just barely as it loomed in the air. The creatures of the dark began to take their places for the time being. A young boy sat in the middle of a field on his back, gazing up at the stars, eyes gleaming with intent. He had never felt more alone, but those stars gave him company. He found them fascinating - shiny dots that materialized overhead every single day without fail. He could watch them for hours, admiring the way they moved so slowly in the night sky.

Every night, he’d realized weeks before, the clouds would shield the sky and uncover a single brightest star to the west of the boy’s field. It encapsulated his attention each time. To him, it was as if it was calling his name down to him lovingly. He saw this star as his guardian, as the parent that he’d never had, and the family he’d always wanted. It filled him with immense joy every time he saw it sparkling down at him.

Tonight, however, it was a different kind of special. As he looked up to this sky and back down at the box where he slept, he was charged with a hint of sadness. He was nine years old now, and was sure he was old enough to realize the gravity of his situation. A light in the sky couldn’t suffice for a parent. He had to find the source.

And so, he bid farewell to the bakery where he’d spend his time, and with nothing but a nearly-empty bag on his back, set off to chase the star.

He’d only been walking for what he assumed was an hour, and his legs were already tired and numb. One of his knees felt as though it was going to buckle under him, and although he knew it wasn’t, it still made him fear a bit. He clutched his backpack handles tighter as his eyes locked onto the star ahead of him. The clouds overhead began to enclose the blinking lights above, and as the boy expected, the brightest one remained untouched.

With a smile, he picked up the pace. The journey would take days, even weeks for him to complete, and he knew that. He was more optimistic than he figured he should have been. Unclinging a hand from his bag handles, he pushed his hair up out of his face and tooth-smiled hard to reassure himself. He recalled the bakery owner telling him about that, how forcing a smile will make you happier, and he fully believed it. It was barely working right now, however.

As his walk slowed and his mind cluttered, the boy arrived at a dead end to the street where he strolled. Cocking his head in deep thought, he drew his gaze up to the star again.  _ They can wait, _ he thought with a sigh,  _ I need to rest for now. _ He set his backpack down lazily and adjusted his trousers before plopping himself onto the sidewalk. His eyelids were slightly heavy, and within seconds he had laid his head done on the bag and succumbed to his need to sleep.   


“He’s  _ what? ” _

A father’s shout rang over the road corner as he held hands with one of his sons and stood beside another. The third was off picking at the dirt a few meters away. The small group faced a woman in proper attire with her hands clasped in front of her and a worried look on her face. There was overbearing silence for just a few moments.

“He’s missing, Phil. Tubbo’s missing,” the woman spoke with a pang of sorrow in her speech. “I just saw him last night, I promise he’s fine. He left to go stargazing and then didn’t come back.”

Phil let out a sigh. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry,” His eyes darted to each of his sons and then back up at her. “Niki, where do you think he could’ve gone?”

“The field,” she nodded, “He goes there every night.”

“You’d know him best, I suppose,” The man beckoned for his youngest son, Tommy, who had separated from the group, to come back over to him. “We can go looking now. I owe you one for babysitting  _ him  _ all the time, anyways.” On emphasis, he tilted his head towards Tommy.

“Thank you,” Niki smiled widely as the sound of a bell resonated across the area. Niki’s eyes widened and she hurried over to the door that lead to her bakery with a short-lasting wave goodbye to the family.

“Can we go home yet?” Phil’s middle-son, Wilbur, tugged on his hand and groaned.

“Not for a while, Wil,” his father declared light-heartedly. Wilbur snorted in response to this, and it made Phil chuckle. He lead the three over to the fence nearby and opened the gate while speaking. “Do you three want to go on an adventure, or stay home?”

Tommy immediately jumped in glee, and Wilbur followed. Techno, the eldest of the three, glanced at his brothers to see their reactions, and shrugged. As Tommy began to ramble about the things they could do or come across on their so-called adventure, the group started their walk at a steady pace to head to the field. The sun beat down on them lazily, and its rays were just bearable enough for a long trip. 

On the other side of the city, a boy found himself waking up in the middle of rush-hour. Footsteps echoed around him as he frantically jolted himself awake and held his backpack close to his chest. He pushed his back against the mossy stone wall he slept against and scanned the area for a break in the crowd. He took note of every passerby - some scurrying to work and some to school, some appearing to just be on a morning walk. His shoulders drooped as he wished he could have what they did.  _ But everything will be okay, _ he reassured himself,  _ once I find that star. _

There wasn’t much to do during the day other than sleep or wait. He couldn’t make a new home for himself, that would defeat the purpose of the journey. And he couldn’t continue walking obviously. All he could do now was relax… or strategize. No, no, he told himself, this wasn’t going to be a spy movie type adventure, just a genuine search for happiness. Tubbo shook his head and edged himself out of the crowd and into a small lot.

Placing his bag down with a small thump, he reached in and grabbed the worn notebook he’d taken with him, the first of his items. He detached the pen from the firm holder on the side and sat in the clearing with his legs crossed. The book felt homely and natural, and it managed to draw a temporary smile on his face. He opened it gently and immediately adjusted himself to a proper writing position. On the first line of the first page, he wrote in messy handwriting,  _ Day 1. _

_ I am finally going to run. The sun is hot right now. I am kind of tired. I think I will get something to eat today. Maybe fruit. There is a lot of free fruit. And it’s taste good. _

Ending with a dot, Tubbo was satisfied with what he wrote. He felt like a protagonist in one of the books Niki would read to him every couple of weeks.  _ Niki! _ he remembered nervously,  _ I didn’t tell her I was leaving. I hope she isn’t worried. _

Closing the book lightly and placing it back into his backpack, he gathered himself and took in a deep breath. He let the hint of a breeze in the air swipe over his face as a refresher. Picking himself up off the ground, the boy set off to a nearby marketplace he recalled one of the shopkeepers of.  _ He’ll give me some fruit, I bet. _

As he silently carried himself towards the market, his mind seemed to settle itself. His worries about the upcoming expedition cooled down. He had confidence in himself for the first time in a while. A grin draped over his face as he arrived at the entrance to the farmers’ market and turned the corner to appear at the green-colored stall. It was empty for now, with a sign reading “CLOSED” hanging out front. Tubbo peeked his head behind the spot where the stall worker would stand, and his eyes landed on a beige-colored note on the floor next to a small basket.

He hurried behind the stall and picked up the note. “ _ For Tubbo _ .” he read the top part of the note out loud, his already wide smile becoming wider. The stall worker was a friend of his, and acted as an older brother to him. His gaze drifted to the bottom. “ _ From Dream. _ ”

Tubbo happily shoved the note into his pocket for safe keeping. He reached into the basket and pulled out one fine, round apple from inside. Every day for the past couple months, Dream would leave a small gift for Tubbo in that basket. He was normally present for Tubbo to receive it, but he didn’t question it for now. Munching into the apple, Tubbo felt satisfied with his situation again. 

He sat down behind the stall and continued to eat the apple while pondering what he could do now. The possibilities were endless - he could walk around, or maybe sit in place, or walk around more… maybe he was overvaluing the daytimes of his trip, he thought. With a shrug, the boy fumbled into a standing position and began to wander around the marketplace. He was unabrigedly excited for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D
> 
> i have been procrastinating writing this for a while. but i hope you guys enjoy it!  
> the people want fdau i tell you
> 
> anyways every single comment and kudo is massively appreciated!! thank you for reading :)


End file.
